Fraction
by Aqua-Chuu
Summary: Pansy visits her nearly ex-professor Potions with the idea to finally tell him what's been weighing on her stomach, but is surprised her luck is so easily doubled. LuciusSeverusPansy, Rated PG-13 for nasty talk and passionnate kisses, and nearly something


Lucius/Severus/Pansy

Title: Fraction  
Pairing: Lucius/Severus/Pansy  
Rating: Mild R  
Warnings: Threesome, near- Student/Teacher, although Pansy is almost graduated.;)

Summary: Pansy finally thought of how she could have it her way, and feels quite surprised when her desire doesn't turn out to be one-sided... but three-sided.  
Word Count: 1, 168

'Ah, my girl, are you here to interrupt our conversation, perhaps?' Lucius Malfoy said with a slight sneer to the young woman who had entered the chamber in complete silence.

Her hand still clinging around the doorknob, she whispered: 'No sir, I'm not. I only want to talk with Professor Snape.' She pronounced this in one single breath, but yet they could hear the echo roam through the room.

The elder Malfoy continued to stare at the Slytherin girl, with a subtle smile to be seen in the corners of his lips. Snape reacted almost immediately and barked: 'Miss Parkinson, if I were you, I'd better return to my Common Room as soon as possible. Do not dare to interrupt us again.' His voice was cold, much like the chill she felt in the room. Why did these bloody dungeons always need to be so damn cold? Quickly she tied the last button of her robe, not sure if it was on purpose or it was just a feeling.

'But professor, I really need to-'

She got interrupted by the blonde man. 'My my, you are Draco's girlfriend, aren't you, Miss Parkinson?' He asked her with a slight grin, looking her deeply into the eyes.

'Y-yes.' Pansy answered, not daring to look up into his face, and instead pointing her gaze upon Snape's feet. With hesitation, she went on: 'But prof-'

Instead of listening to her, he seemed to be ignoring her completely. He was staring at the other man with a pale face, as if he was shocked. 'Please, Lucius, what do you insist?'

'Nothing, nothing...' Lucius waved the insult away with one movement of his hand in the chilled air.

It was suspicion, Pansy realised. Snape was looking at Lucius with a disturbing kind of suspiscion. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable; all she wanted was to leave the room now and run to her dorm. She didn't think of sharing this memory with one of her Slytherin Housemates-and certainly not Draco.

'What is it that you wanted to say to me, Parkinson?' Snape barked, all too sudden for her.

As subtle as she could, she tried to nudge to the elder Malfoy, and deeply she hoped the man hadn't noticed.

'Oh, it's okay. I won't tell anyone, my dear girl.' Lucius whispered, leaning onto Snape's desk with a grin.

Pansy sighed, but blurted it out. 'Professor, I needed you to know: McGonnagal took points from Slytherin because Theodore didn't finish his essay about Transfigurational objects today. I think this is as unfair as injustice can be, and-.'

A moment later she regretted it.  
'Was that all you wanted to say? You know best, Miss Parkinson, I can't do anything about such things. So don't bother me anymore with this rubbish.' He spon around, glaring at Lucius. 'Now where were we talking about, Lucius?'

Pansy grumbled, and turned around to face the door once more. She was about to leave when a sudden voice filled her ears: 'I could make it up to you.'

'What did you say, sir?' Pansy asked, turning around and looking at Lucius in confusion.

'Oh, you know what I mean.' He smirked, grinning at Snape. Slowly, Pansy re-entered the chamber and continued to walk towards the desk, until her face was just inches away from Lucius'.

'Maybe you could.' She whispered, a tad of playfulness to be heard. She pushed herself onto the desk, her legs dangling above the ground. 'Maybe you could.'

'And how then?' Lucius asked her with a smirk.

'You could come a little coser to me...'

Lucius shuffled closer to her. Pansy could feel his body against hers, tingling, hot.

The blonde man suddenly broke the little space that remained between them, and grabbed the young woman at her waist.

'Now be careful, sir.' Was the only thing Pansy could say before Lucius' lips had reached hers, and his arms were clinged around her waist, she was trapped; but willing to be. His lips felt warm and stiff on her mouth, and she managed to get it open, just to taste the sweetness of his breath.

Snape watched it all, and sighed. _They always find him irresistible_, he thought.

When the two Slytherins broke their kiss, Lucius touched Pansy's cheek for a moment, and began stroking it slowly. She smiled, her chest weaving up and down heavily.

'Lucius?'

'Yes, my dear girl?'

'Can Severus join in?'

There was a moment of complete silence in the room. 'What?' Lucius said abruptly.

Pansy nodded to Snape.

'Otherwise you'll not have paid your dues.' She added with a wink.

Somewhat shocked, Snape strode towards the two, studying both their faces before he felt himself touch her stomach- _What the hell am I doing?_- it felt soft and the thin cotton fabric that parted his hand from her flesh felt warm, and he felt the need to tore it, to toch her skin.

Slowly, Snape leaned over to brush his lips agaist the girl's neck, tasting her cherry-flavored perfume. He groaned silently, and then suddenly he bend over to her and pressed his lips inot hers; sinking away into a passionnate kiss. In meanwhile, Lucius stood behind the desk and massaged the young woman's shoulders, and couldn't resist to lick once in her neck. 'Mmmmh...' She groaned quietly, obviously enjoying the treat she was receiving.

Shed hear a grumbling noise raise in her professor's throat, a noise that she found incredibly sweet, and she roamed her togue across hith, teasing him slightly.

_Well, at least he's technically not my professor anymore in four days,_ she thought, somewhat relieved, because the thought seemed to have scared her some time ago, when she had found herself drooling over her teacher Potions- the one man who seemed the least attractive to everyone else but her. Licking her lips, she pushd the man away, and grabbed Lucius' hand, and pushed it to touch her breasts. He could feel his grin burning into her back, aching for more, desiring her, a feeling she'd never felt towards her current lover. Draco Malfoy had never been too experienced with women in general, and she didn't think he would ever improve.

When Draco's father's lips met hers again, he bit roughly into her bottom lip, but she didn't mind. She also didn't mind Severus' hand running up her tigh, and groaned herself for a little while.

Just when Lucius came to stand in front of her and she could feel his lusting breathe; when Severus tried to pull up her skirt in a slow fashion; she felt a pleasure rising upwards in her body; and suddenly her voice broke the silence: "Great job, gentlemen. You have madeup to me."

With a swish of robes, she jumped of the desk, her feet barely hitting the cold floor, pulling her skirt into place, and wink at both men with a grin. She found them staring at her in anguish.

'Bye.' She added.  
  
And before they could realise, she was gone.


End file.
